Secrets
by LeadMeIntoTemptation
Summary: Everyone has a secret, can they keep it? Oh no they can't. One night. One woman. No regrets. Original One Shot written as a Donation to Fandom4LLS.


**Original One Shot written as a Donation to Fandom4LLS**

**Title: Secrets **

**Author: ForIHaveSinned **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything affiliated with the Twilight series or movies. All property belongs to it respective owners. This story belongs to me. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Rated M for a reason. **

I sat in the back corner of the bar where I was successfully hidden by the low lights. Cigarette smoke floated around me, encompassing me along with the stale stench of beer and sweat. No one could see me but I could see them. I could see _her._ I took a drink of my beer and a drag off of the cigarette that was slowly burning down to the filter. I only smoked in the bar and never when I was with someone. I've been coming here every Friday night for the past three months to get away. Get away from all of my duties at home and work, but mostly, I've been coming for her.

I didn't know her name, I didn't need to, all I needed to know was that she was incredibly sexy and oozed confidence. I spun the gold band on the table once more and as it fell against the scared wood with a quiet reverberation I took the warm shot of tequila. That damn gold band, I swear it had burned my skin after all these years. No one needed to see it tonight, especially not her. The next song started up and she moved from her barstool where she was nursing a cold beer to the middle of the dance floor, her body swaying with the music.

_Watch the sunrise__  
__Say your goodbyes__  
__Off we go__  
__Some conversation__  
__No contemplation__  
__Hit the road_

I pressed back against the old vinyl of the seat listening to the wood creak underneath me as I slid my ring into my pocket. I picked at the already peeling label from my bottle and watched her move her hips to the slow beat of the song. She was intoxicating. I let the end burn off of the long forgotten cigarette and watched as her mahogany hair fell over her shoulders. Plenty of men came up to her on a regular basis but she always turned them down, never allowing them a chance. I liked to think that she was dancing just for me, every Friday night. My own private dancer.

_Car overheats__  
__Jump out of my seat__  
__On the side of the highway, baby__  
__Our road is long__  
__Your hold is strong__  
__Please don't ever let it go, oh no_

I could never walk up to her, so I sat back here in the same booth every Friday night and just watched her. Some nights she would come in and order a straight tequila shot, no lime, no salt, and would down it like she had the weight of the world on her shoulders. Other nights, like tonight, it was just a beer, maybe two, but that was it. She'd move to the dance floor, dance by herself for an hour or so and then she was gone. Disappearing into the night as if she had never been here in the first place. I'd go home with a dick as hard as steel and of course, I'd have to take care of it myself. It didn't bother me though. Alone in the shower I could imagine her, see her dancing as if she was in the stall with me. With my wife I couldn't do that in fear of calling out the mysterious girl's name; even though I didn't know it.

_I know I don't know you__  
__But I want you so bad__  
__Everyone has a secret__  
__But can they keep it__  
__Oh, no they can't_

I finished the beer and leaned back farther into the seat as she rotated her hips and stepped across the scuffed wooden dance floor, she was the center of attention; and she knew it. Every once in awhile she would look back here towards me but there was no way she could see me, sitting in the corner of the booth, in the corner of the bar where the lights didn't even touch the floor, much less my table. Tonight would be the night. I'd find out this beautiful creatures name if it was the last thing I did.

The song ended and she made her way back to the bar, finishing her beer. Here was the moment she'd leave. She always left after her second beer, never giving in to anymore. Never breaking from her normal routine. I did feel a little like a stalker, don't get me wrong, but when I was around her all rational thought left my mind. I needed to make my move now or she'd slip through my fingers once again. As she pulled her long brown hair into a ponytail I knew that was the tell-tale sign. She always pulled it up before she left the bar. I quickly threw down some money and stood up, she made her way to the door and as the small bell rang above it I made my move. I'd follow her as she walked down the sidewalk towards the parking lot. I had no idea what to say to her. I felt the cool air assault my overheated skin as I pushed through the door in search of her. I looked up and down the dark street but she was nowhere to be found.

"Enjoy the show?" I heard a deep feminine voice say beside me. I looked to my right and there she was, my saving grace, leaning against a wall with a cigarette dangling from her fingers. The lit end was the only thing illuminating her beautiful features. I didn't need the light though; I had memorized everything about her.

"I did." I smiled shoving my hands in my jean pockets.

"You come here an awful lot all of the sudden." I shrugged.

"I didn't realize it was your bar."

"It is actually." She cocked her head to the side.

"I'm sorry?" I was confused.

"I own it."

"Oh, well it could use some renovations." She chuckled deep in her throat and the sound went straight to my dick making me even harder.

"I know but I like it all run down, it gives it character. Why would I want to cover up its past?" I smiled.

"You have a point." She smiled and flicked the cigarette, discarding it onto the dirty sidewalk before stepping on it. She blew the smoke up away from my face before pushing herself off of the multicolored brick wall.

"So what brings you here? You don't look like the type that normally frequents my establishment."

"What do you mean?" I crossed my arms over my chest.

"I mean, the first night you came in you were wearing a custom tailored suit." How could she possibly know that? "I have an eye for detail."

"Apparently." I stepped closer and she stood up straight, squaring her shoulders. "Are you afraid of me?" My voice dropped an octave.

"Should I be?" She cocked an eyebrow and looked up at me.

"No, you're body is just in the position for a fight or flight reaction."

"Well a girl should always be prepared." I laughed.

"So you know I've been coming here?" She nodded once. "But you've never approached me."

"Why would I do that?"

"You just seem very interested in me." She shook her head.

"You seem to be the one that's interested." I felt my heart start to race.

"Why do you say that?"

"You come here every Friday night and sit in the same booth just to watch me dance."

"What makes you think I watch you dance?"

"I can feel your eyes on me." She smiled. "And you always leave right after I do." I could feel the confusion on my face. "Know how I know? I stand right here every Friday night and watch you get into your silver Volvo," She pointed to her feet and then to my car that was sitting under the lone street lamp in the parking lot. "And you start your car, look at yourself in the mirror then drive North down Canal Street." She motioned towards the street.

"Well it seems you have taken an interest in me."

"Just curiosity."

"Well you know what they say about curiosity." I smiled a small smile and took a chance. I stepped forward again and this time she didn't move. Her chest was a mere inch from mine and I could tell by the way it was rising that her breathing had picked up. I brought my hand up and pushed a strand of hair off of her exposed neck and watched as she trembled.

"You don't even know me."

"It doesn't matter." I tilted her head up and crashed my lips to hers finally tasting the woman I had been dreaming about for all these months. She tasted like beer, cigarettes and chocolate. A strange combination but it was glorious. I pressed her against the wall, picking her legs up and wrapping them around my hips.

"Wait." She panted, pulling her face from mine. "At least tell me your name so I don't feel like a complete slut." A smile graced her beautiful face and I found myself smiling back at her.

"Edward."

"Nice to meet you Edward." She laughed and kissed me again. I lost myself in her mouth, discovering every inch of it with my tongue and basking in the glorious sounds that were coming from her throat.

_Driving fast now__  
__Don't think I know how to go slow__  
__Where you at now__  
__I feel around__  
__There you are_

I fumbled momentarily with the button of her jeans before I finally snapped them open. _Could I really do this? Cheat on my wife with a stranger? In an alley beside a bar?_ I kissed down her jaw, running my tongue along the expanse of her neck before sinking my teeth into the area where her shoulder met. She cried out in pleasure and pulled at my hair. _Yes, yes I could. _I shoved my hand into her pants, quickly bypassing the flimsy lace material of her panties and slid my fingers right into her wet heat. It was heaven feeling her clench around my fingers as she rocked her hips. The brick scratched my arm that was wrapped around her waist but I had more important things to think about.

"Oh fuck yes." She moaned quietly, her teeth biting down on her bottom lip as her head fell back against the wall with a dull thud. I curled my fingers sliding them as deep as I could. "Edward." She cried out as her movements became more erratic, her hips coming up off of the wall towards me. I almost lost my grip on her as she came around my fingers.

_Cool these engines__  
__Calm these jets__  
__I ask you, "How hot can it get?"__  
__As you wipe off beads of sweat__  
__Slowly, you say, "I'm not there yet"_

__"Fuck that was hot." Her laugh was sated as it filled my ears. After a few moments I slowly removed my hand and hers went to work on the button of my jeans. She was quick and before I knew it she had them pushed down; they made no sound as they fell to the concrete floor. She lifted off the wall sliding her own jeans completely off of one of her legs so that I could keep the same position and slide into her.

I felt like I was sixteen again, about to lose my virginity. _Calm down Eddie, you won't make a very good impression if you cum the second you enter her. _I took a deep breath and with one thrust I was completely engulfed by the satin walls of her pussy. I didn't care if died in that second, even if I was going to hell, I had already experienced heaven. I didn't want to move but I knew the longer I drug this out the higher the risk became. I used my body weight to pin her against the wall and grabbed her hips, my fingers digging into the soft flesh.

I started to move, thrusting into her over and over, her eyes were closed and her lips were slightly parted as she grasped at the wall trying to find something, anything, to hold onto. I pulled almost all the way out and when her beautiful brown eyes opened in confusion, I slammed back into her making her scream out my name. I pressed her against the wall again and wrapped her legs tighter around me. It wasn't the easiest position but it pushed me as deeply as possible into her. I covered her mouth with my hand to keep her cries muffled and started to thrust hard and fast. The only sound that filled the alley was of skin slapping and heavy breathing. I fisted the hair at the base of her head and slammed into her even harder, my hips moving faster than they ever had. I couldn't get enough of her, her body, her eyes, the way she clenched my cock so tightly.

_I know I don't know you__  
__But I want you so bad__  
__Everyone has a secret_

She bit down on my hand as she came around me, her pussy spasming and milking my cock like it was drinking from the fountain of life. I wasn't going to last much longer inside of her. I slammed my hand against the brick, never slowing my thrusts as she whimpered in front of me. I growled, biting her neck as I emptied myself inside of her. Once I had calmed down I licked the angry red mark I had left on her neck, apologizing for it.

"Don't worry about it." She laughed lifting her hips so I could slide out of her. I quickly put my pants back on, buttoning them. "So was it everything you ever dreamed of?" She joked fixing her own clothes.

"Better." I smiled and watched an odd emotion pass across her face before she replaced it with a beaming smile.

"Like I said, it was nice meeting you Edward." She winked and walked to the parking lot. Parked in the far corner was a red 1967 mustang and she was unlocking it.

"Wait!" I called out and jogged over to her. "Please, I have to know your name."

"Why's that?"

"Maybe I don't want to feel like a slut either." I winked causing her to laugh. _God her laugh was beautiful. _

"Bella." She said simply and smiled at me.

"Bella." I smiled. "It suits you." I waved as she climbed into her car and drove away. "Bella." I repeated as I got into my own car. I smiled to myself and made the journey to my house. As I pulled into the garage I reached into my pocket to slip my ring back on. The only problem was that it wasn't there.

_Everyone has a secret__  
__But can they keep it___


End file.
